Guamplayz671
Guamplayz671 Guamplayz671 is an "Elite" member of the NUA and is the fastest Ninzard to have been promoted to an Elite. He received the Elite's Degree on February 9th, 2019. Recruited Guamplayz671 joined Zapreverser's Discord server (Ninzard Squad) in November 7, 2017. He is currently a former Co-Owner of the Discord server (But this is subject to change in the near future). Zapreverser had recruited Guamplayz through Minecraft on the server "Hypixel". Zapreverser had shouted out in text to join his Discord server on one of Hypixel's most popular games: "Bedwars". Contributions Guamplayz671 played a huge role towards the expansion of the Ninzard community mostly through Zapreverser's Discord server. He is known to have recruited 10 other Ninzards who also made big contributions (Pizza, SnowFoxJava, PolarWolf, Deeana, MikeWhalePlayz, Sloomals). Guamplayz671 is the core root of the growth of the NUA Discord community and sharpened the gameplay of Minecraft to all NUA members. Guamplayz also contributed to Zapreverser's Minecraft server NinzardMC. Guam would later halt from playing Minecraft as he had smashed his sister's laptop which was where he would play Minecraft and Fortnite on. He would not play until he got his new gaming laptop. There, he would continue to contribute the NUA's growth through Minecraft. During when Guam would stop playing Minecraft, he would be playing the game Fortnite. He played with many NUA members and contributed to strengthening the bond between members. However, he would often get into drama with Zapreverser. PlanetXtreme's YouTube Drama District 3 member Riskii would find a video on YouTube which would show Guam, Pizza, and Riskii cross-teaming during a Hypixel bedwars match. The video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofb30vLRYCc Guam was enraged when he had first saw this. He went straight into the comment section to attack PlanetXtreme. When the other NUA members saw the video, some supported Guam while others did not. Some people would not express much in the comments while others such as Zapreverser would not be happy with the video. One of Zapreverser's comments reads: "You actually made a video about my friends like this? Dude, Hypixel won't watch your video anyways. Stop trying to shun my friends or I'll shun you. Yeah, nice free 59 views...﻿" Planet responds with: "Actually every report I have made was reviewed by hypixel, and I've made 6 of them so far, so wrong lol. I've said it before, I don't really care if you 'shun' me, your friends were breaking the rules, so I decided to report them so no one else has to deal with them. And even if it doesn't work, or if this is what I have to go through, It was completely worth it to save the hassle on other people's parts.﻿" Then there were a series of attacks involving other people. This case was not as bad until a person named jmancox330, leader of CreeperCraft, responded to Planet's video. This was when things got bad because he had attacked, insulted, and shunned Guam in the video. Guam was now shunned twice through YouTube. District 3 did not seem to care but District 2 took bigger concern. Zapreverser also commented on the video (deleted by jmancox330). jmancox330's video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZ8XAx9Dccs Then, jmancox330 decided to make a video responding to Zapreverser's comments. It was here when conflict arose between NUA and CreeperCraft. That video can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtVqDjx0yvI Many months later, in late-August, Zapreverser (now more matured) had found PlanetXtreme's Discord tag and contacted him. There, he asked to peacefully end the drama involving Planet and the NUA. Planet agreed for a meeting. D3 and D2 members would join into a call with PlanetXtreme where they would now agree to peace. Guam had missed this meeting however because he was hanging out with his cousins all day without going on Discord. Zapreverser and the people who decided to peace with this piece of shit is because they're gay for him and they wanted to fuck him in the asshole and suck his hairy 5 inch dick. Planet did not peace with Guam until a few months later after the NUA peaced with Planet, yet he still targets Guam in 2020 because he has no life other than sitting in his room playing Minecraft like a no life retard. PlanetXtreme aka Xavier Cullen if you're seeing this, Guamplayz671 will get you charged for harassment if you don't leave him alone. Fuck you still cunt. District 3 Grief In Late May of 2018, Guamplayz671 griefed the Ninzard Squad Discord server (District 3). The reasons of his attack were since he was angered by the new system and was enraged of his demotion. After his attack, he was banned a day later. He would not come back to the NUA until early-June. Guam received enormous amounts of backlash even after he joined back. It took months before he was fully forgiven. Guamplayz671 vs Cubi On April of 2018, conflict sparked between Guam and Cubi in District 4. Cubi had been spamming the chats and Guam insulted him for his actions. Hot-tempered Cubi would fire back at him with rough insults. Guam continued to insult Cubi for the next few days and Cubi would insult him back. This would trigger a big series of threats, hate speeches, and drama. This would last for 3 whole months. When Guam would grief District 3, Cubi's hatred toward Guam would extend dramatically. Many would agree with Cubi's previous hate speeches toward Guam and he received popularity. Cubi continued to rant Guam until stopped by XquZ. Cubi and some other members would consider to attack all of Guam's social platforms and find ways to hack into his account. However, before any of these attacks were made, Zapreverser would forgive Guam and allow him back to the NUA. Enraged Cubi and others would attack Zapreverser for bringing back Guam. Guam and Cubi's hate for each other would continue right where it left off. Guam had matured up a bit so it was mostly Cubi firing at him. The drama had become ridiculous and became a very disturbing threat match. In mid-July, Guam and Cubi were ordered to complete a Nightwork mission in D3. XquZ and other leaders were tired of Guam and Cubi's never-ending drama and threats so XquZ put it to an end. Guam and Cubi had finally stopped their major one on one war. Guam and Cubi became friends. They worked well together and with other agents when doing missions. District 3 Staff Resignation Guam resigned from staff in July. He might as well become staff again in the future depends if he decides to. Participation in Nightwork Guam participated in many Nightwork missions in the summer of 2018. Though not an official agent, he has still done important tasks for the Nightwork. Most Influential Member Guamplayz671 is considered to be the most influential member of the NUA. His membership in the NUA has been the most impacting and is the most famous member of D3. He has done a 100+ streak in D4 and his streak continues to this day. He participates in most NUA events and still remains loyal. Guamplayz671 is also part of the DJ22 News Crew. Guamplayz671 won the 2018 NUA Impact Award. District 4 Election The 1st District 4 Election was held on February 12, 2019. This was a heavily opposed election when it was first mentioned but it was later approved by District 1 Governor Pluzaq, District 2 Governor Spikester, and District 6 Governor Cyaxino. Guam's main opponent was UchihaSans. Guamplayz671 won the election. These were the results out of 56 votes cast: Guamplayz671: 57.1% UchihaSans: 42.9% Category:Governor Category:2017 Ninzard Category:Ninzard